


Memesgiving

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: beep beep goes the meme jeep [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving, chat fic, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: FIGHT M EmariAAHH: throw down ur like five foot nothingalexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: I AM FIVE FEET, FOUR AND THREE-QUARTERS OF AN INCH TALL---A quick, shitpost-y chat fic loosely surrounding thanksgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving to all my American readers, and happy random ass Thursday in November to of my any non-American readers
> 
> there's a better, longer, less shitposty thanksgiving lams one shot coming hopefully tomorrow(?) depending on my ability to motivate (it's currently at about 1k words and I'd like to get it to 2.5k at least)

 

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: this thanksgiving im thankful for memes

jlaw: wow I feel so appreciated

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: oh yeah u 2

mariAAHH: so harsh

baguettefucker3000: am i the only one here who’s never celebrated thanksgiving _américain_?

goingthedistance: what the fuck

jlaw: ur missin out

jlaw: esp southern thanksgiving

jlaw: so many kind of potato

jlaw: so many

elizard: at least 6 potato?

jlaw: maybe 7

baguettefucker3000: that’s a lot of potato

pegboard: this thanksgiving I’m thankful for the fact that they DIDNT play “proud to be an American” at the Veterans Day assembly this year

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: a true miracle

ange®lica: im thankful for the mute button on skype

pegboard: r00d

elizard: im thankful for my favorite sister

pegboard: awh luv u 2 lizzie

elizard: no not u

pegboard: WHAT the FUCK

elizard: soz sister

goingthedistance: im thankful for all this beautiful discourse

baguettefucker3000: same

mariAAHH: I’m thankful for Alex’s relative silence today

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: why must you be so cruel

mariAAHH: the rule of exes bitch

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: FIGHT M E

mariAAHH: throw down ur like five foot nothing

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: I AM FIVE FEET, FOUR AND THREE-QUARTERS OF AN INCH TALL

jlaw: he smol

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: THAT JUST MEANS THERES MORE RAGE PER SQUARE INCH

baguettefucker3000: just accept it alex literally any of us here could step on u cos we’re so much taller

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: (ง •̀_•́)ง

baguettefucker3000: I’m 6'4"

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: (ง •̀Δ•́)ง

mariAAHH: u have angered the baby

elizard: he gets fired up so easily

jlaw: he’s just staring v angrily at his phone

jlaw: _[alexinhisnaturalstate.png]_

pegboard: he’s adorable

elizard: if he’s trying to make us believe he’s not smol why is he so condensed like that

elizard: he’s like curled up

baguettefucker3000: like a croissant

baguettefucker3000: he’s a curled baguette

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: IM A CROISSANT WHOS GOING TO FIGHT UR FLATTER THAN A PIECE OF FUCKING TOAST ASS

baguettefucker3000: dam

jlaw: #roasted

goingthedistance: I’ll have u kno his ass is p fine

elizard: gross

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: gay

pegboard: says u

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: what is thAT suppose d to mean peggy ????

pegboard: I have never met someone as flamboyant as u

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: exCUSE U

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: I WILL HAVE U KNO

pegboard: here it goes

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: I AM BISEXUAL BE C AUSE ITS PO S SI BL E FOR SOMEONE BE ATTRACTED TO MORE THAN ONE GENDER THROW DOWN PEGLEG

pegboard: boi I could kill you

jlaw: pls don’t

elizard: everyone thinks pegs is innocent and sweet

elizard: in a twisted turn of events, I am the sweet innocent sister

goingthedistance: oh how the turns have tabled

ange(r)lica: if u ever get the chance pegs call me I’ll come help y'all

pegboard: #downwithalex

alexanderFIGHTMEhamilton: it is thanksgiving it is supposed to a time of love and family and food and friendship and thankfulness and y'all are attacking me like this I cannot believe


End file.
